LIGHTS! CAMRA! CATASROPHY!
by dont ever give up
Summary: When kagome's friends get tired of hearing all about the guys that have crushes on her they wanted photo proof.so they told her to bring pictures of the guys that are crushing on her,she agrees!what'll happen next? stay tuned to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or his friends they are all property of Rumiko Takahashi

Jealousy

Chapter 1 Interrogation

It all started when Kagome returned from the feudal era in a really pissed off mood. After school Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were at Wacdonalds. Eri asked Kagome what was wrong. Yuka assumed it was the obnoxious, jealous, overprotective, violent, possessive, two-timing boyfriend. "Nothing's wrong!" Kagome said with a really cheesy smile. The three of Kagome's friends were so tired of hearing about all these different guys that were crushing on her that they wanted photo proof (that Kagome wasn't loosing her mind).

Yuka blurted out " Kagome are you making these people up?"

"NO!" Kagome yelled.

Then Eri said "Then prove it!."

"Yah bring us some pictures that will prove it." Yuka demanded with a serious look in her eyes,

"Wouldn't that interfere with their relationship?" Ayumi thought out loud

"Is that a problem?" Eri asked totally ignoring Ayumi's thought

"Um…Um…No…No problem at all!" Kagome stuttered while punishing herself for what she had gotten herself into.

Ok no more chapter you can all go home now bye bye

Nothing is always something

Chapter2 coming soon in a computer near you hehe.


	2. The first picture: Miroku

Disclaimer: I only say this because otherwise I would be sued by lawyers of Rumiko Takahashi I don't own InuYasha!...but I don't own cheese either so stop complaining!

Chapter 2 The First Chapter: Miroku

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I can't believe what I just did!" Kagome screamed into her pillow.

"As long as InuYasha doesn't find out that…"

"Find out what?" InuYasha said sitting at the end of her bed.

"What? Where? When? When did you get here?"

"Sota let me in. So……. As long as I don't find out what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh…. Nothing!" she exclaimed in a lying sort of way.

"Alright then let's go! Naraku isn't going to kill himself you know!"

InuYasha jumped out the window to the well. Kagome grabbed her backpack and put in some outfits and her camera. She felt numb all over realizing that if InuYasha found out someone would get hurt. She quickly ran down the stairs and jumped in the well. All day InuYasha kept a close eye on Kagome trying to figure out what she didn't want him to know. Later that night Kagome woke Miroku up and took him and her backpack in the forest.

"Hey Kagome, why'd you wake me up? I was having a very good dream." Miroku said with a perverted look in his eye.

"I need to ask you a favor. Can you put these on? I need to take some pictures" she said while pulling out a white suit and her camera from inside her bag.

"Sure thing"

He went and put on the suit. But what they didn't know was that InuYasha followed them and was eavesdropping.

"Yes! Yes! Miroku you're so good at this give me more! Give me more!" Kagome said snapping away.

InuYasha heard this and misinterpreted what she meant. He thought that she and Miroku were doing something else. His face tuned as red as his coat. He got so pissed off! He sat there for half an hour listening to what he thought was anything but her taking pictures. When Kagome left InuYasha went on an out burst! He ran in front of Miroku and was cutting trees in half and finally he raised him by the throat saying

"If you touch even a single part of Kagome's body I swear!" he started looking like he needed to kill something.

"I swear I will slice you to bits!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ok there's no more chapter if you want to see what happens next then I need at least 15 reviews.

Nothing is always something

(Chapter 3 the second picture: Koga) coming soon to a computer near you!


	3. The second picture: Koga

Chapter 3 The second picture: Koga

"Um, Kagome Do you know why Miroku is all white like that?" Sango said staring sideways at Miroku.

"Not a clue he's been like this since this morning. InuYasha do you know what happened to him?" she asked holding Shippo in her lap.

"He probably got rejected from some woman" he said slurping up his noodles remembering last night.

In the afternoon the gang walked into a small village. Everyone took a break Sango took Miroku to the river to calm him down. Shippo and Kilala were playing with some of the village kids. Kagome was helping the villagers pick some plants. InuYasha was stalking Kagome. Kagome went to get some water to drink then she saw a blur of red in a tree. She ignored it at first but she noticed that everywhere she went the blur followed her. Then she remembered seeing Miroku and Sango at the river, Shippo and Kilala with the kids, but no InuYasha. She walked into the forest and yelled

"Sit boy!"

The red blur smashed into the ground.

"InuYasha! Have you been stalking me? I can't believe this! You're…you're such an IDIOT! She yelled as she stomped of back into the village.

She ran to the river. "Sango can I borrow Kilala for a few hours?" she asked calmly

"Certainly" she replied.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and hopped on Kilala. She thought that while she was gone she might as well take the second picture. So she went to Koga's den. Koga ran out immediately and grabbed her hands.

"What brings you to my humble den? Finally got tiered of that mutt InuTrasha?" he asked.

"His name is InuYasha! And no I only came here to ask you a favor." She corrected looking very pissed off.

"Sure thing babe, anything you want!" he exclaimed and picked her up.

"You can start by putting me down! And put this on I need to take some pictures" she demanded.

She pulled out a hiking suit and her camera. She gave the outfit to Koga. Back at the village InuYasha finally woke up. He could smell Kagome's scent but her scent was mixed with wolf! He knew that this could only mean that she was with Koga! He dashed off and got there in 30 seconds flat. When he got there he couldn't believe his eyes! She and Koga were sitting at the edge of the cliff together all huddled up! But that's what he thought. Actually they were just looking at the pictures to see which one was best. Kagome said goodbye and rode Kilala back to the village. InuYasha went on a rampage. He took out his claws and started going after him.

"You bastard! Don't you ever touch Kagome!" he yelled.

"Hey mutt! What's your problem? She wouldn't even let me pick her up!" he replied.

"And besides u don't deserve her!" he finished and went back to the cave.

InuYasha punched the cave and looked down with one single tear coming down his eye thinking 'does she still have feelings for me?'

Ok it's done. You can go home now! (wait you are home)Oo

Oh well just tune in next time for chapter 4 True confessions

May I remind you that there are 3 more chapters after this! Or two…..

Nothing is always something


	4. True confessions

Chapter 4 True confessions

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" Kagome was calling out.

Ever since yesterday evening InuYasha didn't talk to Kagome at all it was like he was thinking, not normal thinking but the kind of thinking that takes deep though. Anyways InuYasha wasn't sleeping when Kagome woke up. He wasn't even there!

"Hey Sango, have you seen InuYasha?" she asked worriedly

"Ya. He said he needed to calm down. He seemed upset" Sango whispered because everybody else was sleep.

"Oh….oh no!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kagome realized that InuYasha saw her with Koga and heard her with Miroku. She ran to Miroku. Miroku said that InuYasha went on a rampage after she left him (Miroku). Then she went to Koga. Koga said that he saw InuYasha really upset with one tear coming down from his eye. Kagome felt really, really bad. She ran to find InuYasha. Mean while, miles away, InuYasha was sitting in a meadow of pink and white flowers. He was lying down with a piece of straw in his mouth looking up. His eyes were closed. He was thinking very deeply again.

'What did I do wrong? Does she still have feelings for me? How do I change? No, Koga is right I don't deserve her.' He sat up and picked a flower. It reminded him of Kagome. He flashed back to all their previous journeys. They had so much fun. Then his eyes had a serious happy look. Then Kagome ran to the edge of the meadow. InuYasha stood up and asked

"What are you doing here?" in a soft, calm voice.

"Looking for you." She walked closer.

"I thought. I thought you were suppose to be with another person." He stepped closer.

"I know. The only reason I was with the others was for pictures they meant nothing to me! But truly the only person I want to be with…… is you!" she ran into his arms and started to cry.

"Kagome….. I. I didn't know." He squeezed her tighter.

"InuYasha. I LOVE YOU" she said.

"I LOVE YOU TOO" he leaned in

Kagome and InuYasha leaned towards each other about to kiss when suddenly they saw trees being cut down. It got silent. Then out of nowhere Sesshomaru jumped out of the trees.

"Surprise!" he yelled with his claws next to his face.

"Take your hands off her! Or I'll kill you" Sesshomaru finished.

"What are you doing here!" InuYasha asked pushing Kagome behind him.

"I'm here for the girl" he answered

"Why do you want Kagome?" InuYasha demanded pulling out his claws.

"She has something that doesn't belong to her" he replied

"Umm I can explain! I kind of took his picture without permission and he saw me so he told me that if I wanted to keep the picture I kind of had to kiss him…… but! I didn't!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" he yelled

"You idiot! Now you have to kiss him or we won't be alive much longer!" he exclaimed.

Kagome stuttered but went to InuYasha and kissed him on the check then went to Sesshomaru. InuYasha turned around. smooch Sesshomaru sighed and jumped back into the forest. InuYasha walked Kagome to the well.

"InuYasha I want to thank you for leading me out of that situation" she said calmly.

He puckered his lips and closed his eyes.

Kagome sat at the edge of the well "InuYasha…….. SIT BOY!" she yelled with tremendous power then hopped into the well.

Done…… one more chapter after this and the story is finished! YAY!

Nothing is always something.


	5. Last picture

Chapter 5: Last picture

"I can't believe that idiot thought I was going to kiss him after he made me kiss his brother!" Kagome said to herself while rinsing her mouth for the 10th time. "Sometimes InuYasha just gets on my nerves!"

"Kagome, time for school. You don't want to be late do you?" her mother yelled from drown stairs.

"Coming mom" she yelled back "Maybe school will get my mind off things." She finished.

Kagome grabbed her bag and took off through the door. She started walking when Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi ran right in front of her.

"Hey Kagome! Show us the pictures! Show us the pictures of the guys!" demanded Yuka.

"You do have the pictures right?" asked Eri.

"Come on guys don't pressure her." Said Ayumi.

"Ya I have them they're in my bag wait one sec." Kagome smiled.

Kagome stopped and put her bag on the ground she counted the pictures. "Um… how many pictures are they're suppose to be again?" she asked while looking through her bag.

" 4, yup 4 pictures" replied Yuka.

"I think I left them at home I'll bring them tomorrow ok?" she said pathetically.

"Ok!" they all answered.

Later after school, Kagome went home with a stack of homework. She stayed up until 11 p.m. to finish it. Then she remembered the picture of InuYasha she never got to take it! She quickly grabbed her camera and a cap and ran to the well. When she got to InuYasha he was fast asleep. 'I really hope he doesn't wake up' she started thinking to herself while putting the cap on InuYasha 'I never realized how calm and cute he is when he's sleeping' she finished. She pulled out her camera and took a picture. She swiftly started to walk back to the well, but then she walked to InuYasha and kissed him on the check she just thought it was so tempting. She ran back to the well and went to bed.

Wait! I just realized this is not the last chapter, I repeat this is not the last chapter! The next one is! So stay updated and I'll update A.S.A.P. so see you later!

Nothing is always something


	6. Unlikely Turn Out

Chapter 6

Unlikely Turn Out

'ring' "What? School already?" Kagome yawned.

She picked up her alarm clock to look at the time.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! It's 10:00 a.m.! I'm so late! Mooooooooooooooooom!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes dear?" her mom said softly.

"Why didn't you wake me up! I have a Mid-Term today!" she said running back and forth getting ready.

"You looked so tiered so I let you sleep in" she smiled.

"Well next time don't…..ok?" she started calming down.

"Ok. And Kagome brunch is ready" she added while leaving the room.

"Shit! I'm so late! I also need to show the guys the pictures I promised. They probably think that I bailed on them!" she thought loudly while climbing down the stairs.

At school

"She bailed!" shouted Yuka

"I knew she would!" replied Eri.

"Guys maybe something happened to her on the way to school?" suggested Ayumi.

Yuka and Eri turned around with fire in their eyes.

"Ok I'll shut-up now" Ayumi whispered.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said while running to class.

"Guess she didn't bail" they said with a plane face Oo.

Kagome was just in time for her Mid-Term. She had stayed up studying. She finished the Mid-Term and started to daydream. She dreamt that she was in the feudal era and was just lying down in a meadow of flowers, next to InuYasha. Then she woke up.

"How did InuYasha get in my dream?" she asked herself.

Later after school Kagome started walking to Wacdonalds. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi followed her. They all went inside then sat with Kagome.

"Do you have the pictures?" demanded Yuka.

"Yea I do" Kagome answered.

"Show them to us!" Eri pleaded.

"Alright….Whatever….wait one sec" she told them.

She reached inside her backpack and pulled out the pictures.

"Here" she said while drinking some pop.

They looked at the pictures. Kagome knew that they would try to guess who's who so she stayed quiet.

"This one must be the one who told you he loves you. Right?" Yuka asked while holding up the picture of Koga.

Kagome nodded her head.

"And this must be the silent, serious one." Eri added holing up Sesshomaru's picture.

"Let me guess this is the hot perfect smile guy!" Ayumi said holding up Miroku's picture.

"Ayumi!"

"Sorry. Couldn't resist" she smiled -.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww look at him he's so cute! Kagome are you sure this is all the pictures?" the girls asked admiring InuYasha's picture.

"Yup" Kagome answered.

"I think he is Kagome's boy friend!" Eri said holding up Sesshomaru.

"No! He is!" Yuka corrected holding Koga.

"I think your both wrong it's definetly him!" Ayumi suggested while holding Miroku.

'I think your all wrong' Kagome thought to her self with a cheesy smile and resisting telling them that the two-timing, insensitive, Lying, over protective, violent, rude, and obnoxious 'boyfriend' was InuYasha.

Well that was the last chapter hope you liked it!-

I'll be writing more someday.

Bye!

Nothing is always Something


End file.
